Cassie meet Alison the Dead Girl
by Purplicious Rose
Summary: Cassie, a normal Key West girl gets thrown into a world of chaos after finding Alison's missing bracelet. Who knew that one little bracelet could bring on such BIG problems? Now -A is back in a whole new way, dragging along our four heroines with them.
1. The Bracelet

**A/N this is something I have been working on for quite some time so I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: The beginning is kind of slow but it gets REALLY good. The next chapter will be coming soon. I am open to and "constructive criticism" as my teachers call it but I would wait till later (just saying) unfortunately I don't own PLL BUT ENJOY!**

Cassie walked into the gift shop across from Winn-Dixie. Although she just lived a block away, she liked to come in and look at the new items they got the first Wednesday of each month. (She also came in to buy her "brain food" every day or so)

"Hey Cassie" said Lewis from behind the cash register. "Here for the usual?" He said with a smile. Every time Cassie went to the shop she purchased the same three items. A carb-free Monster (they tasted the same to her and this way it was healthier), an Arizona Arnold Palmer, and 15 pc pack of juicy fruit. "Yes sir" said Cassie pretending to solute him. Even though Lewis only started working at the shop two and a half months ago, he had caught onto Cassie's schedule quickly. He walked towards the cooler to get the drinks while she walked to the snack isle for the gum. "And the grand total is…" said Lewis dramatically ringing up the purchase, "Four dollars and fifty-three cents." Finished Cassie.

"So what do you have for me to browse today?" asked Cassie popping open the Monster and taking a sip. The cold fizziness ran down her throat giving her the shivers. "The usual conch shell, sponge, and gator items." Lewis said not looking up from the paper he had just opened up "But then there are these new bracelets with names on them" he continued nodding towards a display against the wall near the coolers. Cassie walked over and looked at them. She couldn't tell if they were fabric or woven and they came in all colors and names. As usual she could not find a Cassie. She sighed. Why would tourists want to buy these anyway? You can buy them anywhere and they gave no significance to the Keys at all. She sipped her Monster and was about to turn to go back to the counter when a bracelet caught her eye. It was fourth back in the ALISON section, but instead of the bright purples and pinks, it was a deep maroon color and slightly smaller than the rest. She took it down from the hook and looked at it. It also had the appearance of been lying in mud but not completely covered in dirt.

"Hey Lewis, I think you have a faulty bracelet." I said looking up from the bracelet to the confused man behind the counter. He laid his paper down and came over to where I was standing. "I don't remember putting that one on display." He said curiously. "I might as well stick it in the trash, it's all filthy." He said examining it. Cassie didn't reply, something had stirred in her brain.

She had seen this bracelet before. She had seen it on T.V. but not on the news or Disney channel. She had seen this exact same bracelet, with the exact same dirt marks on one of her favorite T.V. show series, Pretty Little Liars.


	2. Fingerprints

**_AN-Hey sorry bought the big gap we where in the middle of midterm week so now hopefully i can update more often and publish my like 40 billion other stories :D I (unfortunately) dont own PLL but enjoy!_**

****Cassie took a second to let it sink in. This bracelet belonged to a TV show about fictional characters. 'Nah' she thought to herself 'there must be thousands of these on sale' "well, should I toss it?" asked Lewis. "NO" said Cassie abruptly "I'll buy it." She said. "Well why don't you just keep it, no charge, it's a faulty one anyway." replied Lewis handing back the bracelet.

At home, Cassie Google searched for ALISON bracelets but nothing came up except for pictures. No ABC family store, no Amazon, nothing. She thought about it then got an idea. She called her best friend, Isabelle, the smartest girl she knew. Isabelle could hack any website, took college courses in her freshman year, and played eight different instruments. She got all A's, and sometimes even over 100% on her report cards. If anyone could help Cassie, it would be Isabelle.

The phone rang twice before Isabelle answered. "Halloo" said Isabelle in a funny voice. "Hey Issy" said Cassie "can you help me with something?"

"Sure. Wassup Sissy?" Cassie giggled at the nickname. Isabelle had started calling her that in 6th grade when they were babysitting a 2 year old and his 4 year old sister. They couldn't pronounce Cassie or Isabelle's names so they instead called them Issy and Sissy.

"Well, you know how like on Pretty Little Liars they found ALISON's bracelet in the woods?" asked Cassie. Not waiting for a reply she continued "Well I think that I found it, and I mean the exact one. As in the one they used in the show." She rushed through this part. She didn't know why but she had been jittery ever since she had got the bracelet.

"You mean you bought one online?" asked Isabelle "No, as in you can't buy them anywhere I already looked. I think this is the one from the show." said Cassie getting impatient. "I don't understand." said Isabelle. "How about you come over and I'll show you." said Cassie "We will also be able to get started on our science project." "K, sounds great, be over in a few." said Isabelle.

Isabelle got to Cassie's house in about five minutes considering that she lived just around the corner. Only a second later they were up in Cassie's room, closing the door behind them.

"Ok, show me the bracelet." said Isabelle. Cassie took out the bracelet from her bedside table cabinet and handed it over to her best friend, who somehow had managed to slip on a pair of disposable latex gloves in a matter of seconds. "What?" said Isabelle as Cassie gave her a funny look "I want to see if there are any fingerprints." "Well my fingerprints are all over that, and so are Lewis's." informed Cassie. "A minor setback but nothing I can't handle." said Isabelle as she got to work.

After about an hour of silence in which Cassie sat and read up on Sea Floor Spreading, or trying to while texting her best guy friend (and secret crush) James, Isabelle shouted "Eureka! I have a match." Cassie got up from her fuzzy purple bean bag chair and walked over to where Isabelle was sitting with her laptop.

"No." said Isabelle in disbelief as Cassie looked at the screen. There were five different fingerprints on the bracelet other than Cassie and Lewis'. The computer screen showed five different names with their fingerprints and a profile picture. "Holy Crp!" yelled Cassie.

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! lol ill try to publish again soon_** :D PR


	3. Profiles and Text messages

_**AN ok so I know I literally just downloaded the last chapter but I couldn't stop writing. WARNING there is some foul language but I couldn't put anything else tto portray their feelings Enjoy (IdntownPLL blah blah blah)**_

Cassie stared at the screen in as much disbelief as Isabelle's voice a second earlier. The names of the five people whose fingerprints resided on the bracelet where Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Alison DiLaurentes. The pictures where not the actors though, that played these supposedly fictional characters.

The Picture for Emily Fields was not of a tan girl with long dark brown hair, but of a pale girl with strawberry blonde hair slightly bleached and green. Aria Montgomery was of yet another pale girl with jet black hair with a tint of midnight blue. Spencer Hastings' was of a tanned girl with dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail.

Light auburn wavy hair covered the face of Hanna Marin in a shy yet sexy way. And last but not least, beautiful blonde, straight as a toothpick hair hanging loosely and seductively around the heart shaped face of Alison DiLarentes.

"What the freak is going on here?" asked Cassie, her head throbbing. Just then her phone started to play "Mine" by Taylor Swift signaling that she had a text message. She scooped up her iPhone 4 and unlocked the screen to her text messages. But the text wasn't from James as she thought, but from Unknown. She opened the text and saw a single sentence.

_You meddled in my business, now I'll meddle in yours. Just wait till James finds out about your "Little" crush, or when Isabelle finds out about your little testing habit. Pretty Little Liars never have a happy ending with me around. Welcome to the club._

_Kisses xoxo_

_**-A**_

"Holy F*ck!" yelled Cassie. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Why? Who's it from?" asked Isabelle. Cassie gave her the phone and Isabelle read it through. "Is this some kind of joke?" she saw the look of horror on her best friends face and knew it wasn't. "Ok if you tell me know about this "little testing habit" I won't get mad at you I swear." Said Isabelle calmly "We need to take this step by step."

"Well the thing is…"

_**Sorry about the short chapter, just getting the plot set up so we can dive into action :P PR**_


	4. Aria Montgomery Here

**A/N: Ok I have to say like I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Times 1,000,000,000! I have been so busy writing 3 other Fan Fics, failing out of school, emotional teen breakdowns, etc. :P So if you don't remember what just happened (which I don't blame you if u did) **

"_**Why? Who's it from?" asked Isabelle. Cassie gave her the phone and Isabelle read it through. "Is this some kind of joke?" she saw the look of horror on her best friends face and knew it wasn't. "Ok if you tell me know about this "little testing habit" I won't get mad at you I swear." Said Isabelle calmly "We need to take this step by step."**_

"_**Well the thing is…"**_

**So that's what happened. I sadly don't own pretty little liars (trust me if I did the show would be identical to the book :P ) **

"Well the thing is…" started Cassie "Continue." Urged Isabelle after a minute of awkward silence. "Well-sometimes-I-look-at-your-math-test-to-get-an-idea-of-how-to-solve-the-problem-but-don't-acctually-copy-the-answer." Cassie said in one long breath. After another moment of awkward silence Isabelle spoke. "Ok, I guess I can live with that, I mean u should probably stop but at least you told me straight up." She said cautiously.

"Well now that we have that all figured out, can we PLEASE get back to the more serious problem at hand?" asked Cassie "Ok," said Isabelle "Let's think rationally." "Rationally? We just found out that the characters to a fictional book actually exist and you want to think RATIONALLY?" Cassie shouted. "There's no need to yell at me, I'm here to help."

Just then "Mine" rang from Cassie's phone which Isabelle was still holding. "Oh god, what if it's A?" asked Cassie. "There's only one way to find out." Said Isabelle handing Cassie her phone back. Cassie opened her text messages and sighed out in relief. "It's just James." She said. She read the text to herself not wanting Isabelle to hear in case it was personal.

_Yah, the soccer game went great. We won 12 to 3, lol those Dolphins. Wish you could've come to the game though :) I scored some WICKED amazing goals. So what are you up to?_

_-CONCH MAN_

She replied immediately,

_YAY! Wait do you guys get to go to states now? And I wish I could've come :( And I'm reading up on sea floor spreading for Ms. Houstins class :/_

_-Sissy C :P_

"What did he want?" asked Isabelle. "Oh just saying that they won the game and asked what we where up to." "Oh, ok, now what do we do?" asked Isabelle. "Umm…I don't know." Said Cassie thinking hard. "What if we called or texted them? I mean like Aria and them." she said getting an idea "We can ask about the bracelet and see what they know." "Excellent idea Cassie!" Isabelle sat back down at the computer and started typing.

15 minutes later Cassie was dialing Aria Montgomery's cell phone number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _"Hello, Aria Montgomery, who's this." It sounded like she was shaking as if afraid of the unknown number. "Umm, hi, I'm Cassie Marko, I was wondering if you knew about a bracelet with the name Allison on it? I was just wondering because I found it and we found your fingerprints on it." "Is this a joke? Allison's bracelet was buried with her, I put it in there specifically myself." "What do we do now?" Cassie whispered to Isabelle. Isabelle shrugged. "What if I sent you a picture? You can confirm if it is the real thing." Cassie said to Aria. "O….Ok." Aria said shakily.

Cassie took a quick picture and sent it to Arias number. She heard a gasp from the other end of the phone line. "Um…I'll call you right back." Aria said quickly. The line went dead.

**I'm already working on the next chapter hopefully I'll post again by Sunday and again On and i'm sorry if the first paragraph was a little cheesy it just was :P I love reviews (it reminds me im not a terrible writer :P )  
**

**PR  
**


	5. The Happenings in Rosewood

**A/N Ok I know its a few days late but I got!0! Reviews! 0! Do you know what 0 reviews does to a writers self confidence? No I don't think you do. (Unless that has happened to u then u might) as u know I sadly don't own PLL only Cassie Isabelle and half of James (I got the name from a TV show) ok so enough blabbing on with the story! Enjoy**

Rosewood Pennsylvania~

'SOS' Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin all got the message at the same time from their friends Aria Montgomery. 'Oh No, What Happened!' They all thought. Within 15 minutes they were all at Arias house. "What happened, what's wrong, are you ok?" asked Emily as the 3 friends raced to Arias bedroom. "I truthfully don't know." said Aria, who seemed to be in a daze "What happened?" repeated Spencer They all sat at various places in the room while Aria started to tell them About the past events. "So what does this mean?" asked Emily nervously "I say we go and find out what's going on" said Hanna "Whoa, whoa, I think you are over reacting. I mean it's been a year since this all happened, it's been all over the news, and the books and TV show? It's probably just a prank." said Spencer "I don't think this is a prank." Said Aria "I almost forgot to show you. That girl sent me a picture of the so called bracelet." she showed everyone the picture and the 3 girls gasped. "Holy Shit!" said Hanna. Spencer and Emily just sat staring at the picture their mouths ajar. "So this settles it," said Hanna "Were going to Florida."

**A/N Ok please review please please please! I always just put a little "good chapter" or "cute" (though that doesn't really apply to this chap) to every story I read so it encourages the author to write more (just saying) **

**PR XP**


	6. Guests

Ok again I got 0 freaking reviews. The only reason I'm updating is cause my friend who reads it on my phone likes it and for any newcomers. (Thank you to rubyrocks123 for adding my story btw) Ok my heart is breaking!

I don't own PLL you know the deal. Enjoy!

It was a week since the bracelet event had occurred and Cassie and Isabelle had just brushed it off as if it were just a dream.

"Hey! Cassie! Wait up!" Cassie turned around to see a mane of golden brown hair swished to the side revealing bright green eyes and pink full lips chasing after her. The person was wearing a maroon Abercrombie and Fitch T and ripped jeans with black and red Nikes.

"Hey James." Cassie said to her best guy friend since 3rd grade. "Hey *gasp* I need to *gasp* talk *gasp* to you *gasp* about *gasp* Saturday *gasp*" said James trying to catch his breath at the same time. Cassie giggled "You ok James? And what about Saturday?" asked Cassie interested. After a second to regain his breath, James spoke "Saturdays the opening day of the Halloween caravel, I wanted to know if we were going together." he said smiling "Of course silly, like every other year. We always go to the seasonal carnivals together." said Cassie "Anyway it's Monday, why are you freaking out we have 5 days to plan." said Cassie "Cause we haven't hung out much lately and I didn't want you to plan anything without me" said James "And why would I do that? Again we always go together, ever since I got lost in the house of mirrors in 3rd grade." said Cassie. They both laughed at the memory. A younger Cassie sat on the floor in the house if mirrors crying when James, who had seen her on the playground before, walked up and offered his hand. She had taken it no questions asked and he led her to the exit while she hid her eyes from the distorted mirrors watching her every move. When they got out of the attraction she gave him a big hug and asked him to be her friend. They had been ever since.

"Well I have to go start that essay for Mr. Logan's history class." said Cassie. She gave him a quick hug and started towards home while James went the other way.

Cassie walked into her driveway and saw an unfamiliar black lexis 'I wonder who's here' thought Cassie. She walked into her living room to find her mother engaging in conversation with 4 girls she had never met before but knew plenty well.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" said her mother as she saw Cassie walk in. "These lovely young ladies said they were here to see you and Isabelle." Cassie just stood facing Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. "Hi, you must be Cassie, I'm Aria, we talked on the phone." said the dark haired girl standing to shake Cassie's hand. "Yes, hi, ya Nice to meet you." said Cassie in a daze. Her mind was buzzing with questions. 'Why are they here? Is this all in my head? Am I going crazy?' "Honey, are you ok?" asked Cassie's mom "You look kind of pale. Maybe you should go lay down. I swear the amount of work the schools these days give will kill like half the students." she said jokingly to the four guests. "I'm fine mom, just thinking about stuff." said Cassie. Her mom just nodded at her. "Well how about you all go up go your room, and I'll bring u guys snacks." said Cassie's mom. "Sounds great!" said the auburn haired girl who, until recently, had been sitting on the couch. "Um...ok?" said Cassie starting up to her room. The others followed her while her mom went to the kitchen. "Ok now down to business. Who are you, why did you contact us, and what do you want?" said Hanna harshly. "God all I did was find the bracelet and call Aria, you don't have to jump down my throat." said Cassie offended. Spencer laid a calming hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Calm." she said and Hanna took a deep breath. "Ok, let's start over. Hi, I'm Hanna Marin. These are my friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery. Who the fck are you?"

Sorry for foul language lol so what shall happen to our young friends now? COMENT to find out.

PR

Andie Rose 3=


	7. Chit Chat

**Ok I have to say out of default I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait, I had like MAJOR writers block lol but hopefully this will make up for it (sort of) it's mostly dialogue and info about what happened where last chapter left off.**

**Thank you to Mprockstar15, shay, and Rubyrocks123 for being the only ones who commented. (And lezzielover2013 who reads them before I post them so she doesn't comment online) And blue, for if she didn't just make an account and comment on my story, I probably wouldn't be updating this.**  
**Things are starting to heat up on the world if Cassie huh? Lol well as you know I don't own PLL if I did I would have the next book out already :P**

"Hi, I'm Hanna Marin. These are my friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery. Who the fuck are you?"

It was later that night and Cassie's 'guests' had left about an hour ago after a very long chat. And by long chat, she meant 3 whole hours. About half an hour after Cassie got home, Isabelle had come over after an urgent text from Cassie. She had run into the room panting, as if she just ran all the way to her house (which she probably did).  
The next hour consisted of Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily interrogating the frightened friends on everything from their favorite foods to details about the questioners themselves. "How do you know all these facts by the way?" asked Aria around 6:30. "Well, we both read the Pretty Little Liars series" replied Cassie  
The quartet of girls just stared at each other confused. "What's the Pretty Little Liars series?" asked Spencer.  
"It's a story about you guys and your Alli story pretty much, but published as fiction."  
The girls just looked stunned. They had heard of the Pretty Little Killer show that had come out a year after the horrid events. So why hadn't they heard of these books? "Do you happen to have the books?" asked Spencer. "Ya, all nine of them." said Cassie. "You can borrow them If you want." she added a second later realizing what Spencer had implied. "Thanks." said Spencer. Cassie got up and went to her bookshelf and grabbed the 7 paper backs and 2 hardcover books with dolls that looked like the girls in front of her on the covers. Spencer took them as Cassie went to grab a bag for the books. Spencer grabbed the top book and read the back. Her three companions crowded around her to read it over her shoulder. When they all finished they just looked shocked. Arias mouth was literally hanging open.  
"Um... We have to talk about this." Said Aria when Cassie came back with the bag. "Like...alone. We'll get back to you." she said standing up. "Do you even have a place to stay?" asked Cassie. "Yeah. My parent's friend has a summer home on...Little Torch?" said Spencer looking at a text she apparently had received earlier. "Really? My friend James and his younger brother live over there." said Cassie smiling for the first time since she got home. "Ya. FRIEND" said Isabelle putting quotes around 'friend'.  
Cassie turned a bright red. Aria, Spencer, and Emily all smiled awkwardly while Hanna just out right laughed. "Let me guess, he's your best guy friend, probably athletic or popular, and you just realized how 'yummy' he is so you want to be more than friends but are afraid to tell him because you don't think he likes you." she said looking at the others "What?" she said as her three companions gave her a look that clearly read 'CUT IT OUT' "You know how much I love gossip." she giggled out. "I think it's time for us to leave. Thank you, for everything." said Aria pushing Hanna out the door. "You've had enough gossip for one day, let's go."  
"Sorry about her, she speaks without thinking sometimes. Well, most of the time." said Spencer smiling "Like Aria said, thanks for everything. And here," she handed Cassie a slip of paper "my number, and Emily's. If anything else comes up just text us." Spencer said before exiting behind Aria and Hanna. "Thanks." Emily said quietly leaving behind the others.  
Cassie and Isabelle released a huge sigh and both collapsed on the bed. "Well," said Isabelle "That was fun." the two girls erupted into a fit if giggles when Cassie's phone went off. She got up to retrieve it from the desk across the room where it had sat alone for the past three hours.  
~Hey Cassie dear,  
I see you met my friends. Big Mistake. Just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind me tagging along Saturday with you and James.  
You want to know what rhymes with James? What's the word? Lame? Shame? Nope I got it, Games! And you how I love games. Kisses from your bestie.  
-A~

**OH DAMN Is James Going to be ok? What does Cassie know that A wants? Who will die in this episode: P continue to read to find out :D**  
**PR**


End file.
